


You Can Be The Blueberry To My Cheesecake

by winterrsoldier (magnusfuckingbane)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic Bucky, Fluff, M/M, Problematic Bucky, coffee shop AU, give him a job so he can buy his plums, he needs a hug, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusfuckingbane/pseuds/winterrsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Maybe it's just the fear of rejection itself kicking in, making him think that Tony definitely would not want to have a partner like him, a crazy (sometimes), jobless man who loves cursing and blueberry cheesecakes, and with a prosthetic left arm. It just looks so weird. Tony, on the other hand, is a perfect example of beauty and grace, an owner of this successful shop, and the loving father of an adorable ball of fluff named Maria Antoinette Stark. —</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be The Blueberry To My Cheesecake

 Shitty job, shitty boss, shitty life.  _That's a lot of shit, Oh god._ Bucky groaned to himself, remembering what happened to him on his job in an office as a magnificent assistant, though it's more of a coffee bringer. He 'accidentally' poured a mug of steaming hot coffee on his boss' computer (which is filled with his important files, by the way) and on his chest as well when the older man enjoyed the feeling of his thighs under his dirty, perverted hands while in front of other employees. It's been going on for a month and a half now, and it started from grasping of hands to that lecherous fondling of his thighs and patience is really not his virtue. So after letting the perverted man and his computer swim on boiling hot coffee, he took off and decided not to come back there anymore.

 

 Though it's partly his fault, for becoming so handsome and hot, also charming. Oh, and he's smart too. With just a tiny bit of conceitedness, yes.

 

 Right now, he's relieved. Relieved that he's out of the dirty old man's reach. But also jobless, and just sitting on his favorite spot (near the window— because he loves observing people, it feels like he's some kind of a detective, trying to figure out what others are thinking) in his and Steve's (his best friend) favorite coffee shop called Sprinkles & Pages. People can borrow books whilst drinking their choice of beverage, or eating their favorite cupcakes, dessert, or just any kind of pastry in the menu. His is the famous blueberry cheesecake that the shop has been serving since the start (which was since four years ago) and yes, Bucky is proud to say that he's been a loyal customer from that day, and also been in love with the owner from the third week of his visit, the other smiled at him and he suddenly saw him in a new light. Love is so weird.

 

 The owner is Anthony Stark, but just called Tony by the others. He haven't talked to him a lot, save the four times he served Bucky himself, and some exchanged smiles whenever they caught each others' eyes. But that was it. He doesn't even know if Tony knows his name. It did not help that Tony was married four years ago when Bucky started pining hopelessly for him. And two years ago, when the news broke— Tony Stark is single again and ready to mingle—Bucky tried so hard to gather his courage and face the said man. Everyone thinks he is brave, he did not got scared when a truck ran over him and his left arm (he got so mad though, thinking that's the way he'll die), when the doctors said it had to be amputated because they really cannot save it anymore, when he first tried his prosthetic arm. But when it came to him confessing his undying love to Tony, well, let's just say that he actually ran away that night before he can even call the other out to talk.

 

 Maybe it's because he easily gets discouraged, hearing Rhodey (Tony's best friend and also head pastry chef) go on a long list of Tony's former girlfriends and the fact that a lot of girls kept on flirting their way to Tony, though he always seems to be flirting back as well, acting cool and all in front of them. Maybe it's just the fear of rejection itself kicking in, making him think that Tony definitely would not want to have a partner like him, a crazy (sometimes), jobless man who loves cursing and blueberry cheesecakes, and with a prosthetic left arm. It just looks so weird. Tony, on the other hand, is a perfect example of beauty and grace, an owner of this successful shop, and the loving father of an adorable ball of fluff named Maria Antoinette Stark.

 

 Oh, did he forgot to mention it? Yes, Tony has a beautiful daughter from his ex-wife. She's five years old now and unlike her father, she often greets Bucky whenever he's in the shop, sometimes even stopping by his table to comment about how cool his arm was. At first he thought that it might help his Tony-Notice-Me-Please mission, but the guy doesn't even give a fuck, he thinks. And that fact also discouraged him from making advances to Tony, it's just so obvious that he doesn't want him, a big N.O.

 

 He tried to forget him, of course. Tried not to come in Sprinkles & Pages for like a week, but failed. In his life filled of shitty circumstances, he should at least reward himself for surviving it all by visiting this heavenly haven filled with delicious blueberry cheesecakes and smiles from the completely and obviously out-of-reach love of his life. Maybe this is the only thing that gives him positive energy, he once thought, and Steve too, since that golden-retriever-like best friend of his radiates cheesy, cheerful vibes and aura that even though it's annoying sometimes, he doesn't fail to make him smile.

 

\---

 

 He just finished eating a plate of blueberry cheesecake. His smile turned to a small frown again as his mind started thinking about what will his next job would be and where can he find one today. Hopefully one without a perverted boss and with at least a higher pay. He won't even be able to buy his favorite plums if he can't find a better job sooner or later. What is he gonna do with his life? He sighed.

 

 "Good morning, James." A man came toward his table, with a smile on his face and a plate of blueberry cheesecake in his hand. It's Rhodey.

 

 "Hey, Rhodes. How are you?," he greeted back, taking note on how pretty the cake looks, and secretly hoping that it's for him, even though he did not ordered a second one.

 

 Rhodey placed the plate on his table and grinned at Bucky's expression—a mixture of surprise and delight as he stared at the delicious looking dessert. "I am fine, enjoying your reaction for this. Go on and eat, don't drool over your favorite cake, James," he laughed and turned to make his way to the kitchen.

 

 "But I did not ask for another plate, Rhodey!" Bucky exclaimed, not that he's complaining because he would totally love to eat it. But then, it will subtract another amount of his cash if he eats it. Ugh, he seriously needs to get a job.

 

 "It's on the house, from the big boss," Rhodey waved his hand as if saying 'go on and eat it' and smirked as he said 'from the big boss'. Wait, big boss? That means—Tony, right?

 

 Bucky put a palm on his chest, dramatically breathing heavily as he felt his heart racing inside his ribcage. He stared at the cake again. Beautiful. Tony. The Tony Stark. The love of his life. His ray of sunshine. The angel that gives him life and joy. His giant ball of fluff. _Oh my god._  He's sure that if he doesn't control his feelings right now, he might cry from absolute happiness. Tony noticed him, at last. And gave him a blueberry cheesecake. It'll be better if he gave it to Bucky himself, but this is better than nothing.

 

 He felt all the hope in the world rain all over him, it's like a typhoon of hope drowning him. Bucky didn't waste any time as he quickly started to eat, savoring all the taste, the sweetness and softness of the cake, thinking it's from his also sweet and soft Tony. He continued, slicing-scooping-stuffing in his mouth. Slicing-scooping-stuffing in his mouth. Until he felt something block his throat and he coughed so hard, he thought he might've coughed his lungs out. Bucky grabbed his throat and coughed more, intending to make the foreign object come out of his system.

 

  _Tony must've hated me, he even put this thing in my cake. Oh for the love of god._  Bucky thought, once done coughing the object out. It turned out to be a tiny rolled paper. He took the now disgusting paper and uncoiled it. A look of shock replaced his former panicked-because-something-was-stuck-in-my-throat expression upon reading what was written on it.

 

  _'Heard from someone that you needed a job. Want to apply for the cashier? Maria will be so happy.'_

 

 Bucky glanced up to the counter and saw Maria waving at him with that cute smile that looks like just her dad's. Suddenly, a man in a pink apron came out from the kitchen and approached Maria with a chuckle. The kid giggled as he hugged her tiny body and carried her. It's Tony. Oh, it's making Bucky love him more. A smile unconsciously erupted from his mouth.

 

 Then their eyes met, again, just like the usual. But it's different today, because Bucky stood up from his table and walked towards Tony. 

 

 "Bucky! Did you love the cake daddy made for you? The one Uncle Rhodey gave?," Maria squealed as the distance between them shortened. And he swear—he can see the blush on Tony's face.

 

 "Yes, it tastes really good, as always. Tony—I mean, your dad made it?," Bucky asked, feeling giddy as he really wanted to know if Tony made it, stealing glances at Tony.

 

 "I..I actually made it, every blueberry cheesecake that arrives on your table. I make it. Exclusively. For you. It's also Maria's favorite," Tony murmured, pressing a palm on his forehead and mumbling a 'this is embarrassing' after. Maria giggled and gave his dad a peck on the cheek before jumping down and running to her Uncle Rhodey. 

 

 Bucky cannot explain all the positive emotions and feelings that just exploded in his chest upon hearing that statement. All the blueberry cheesecakes? Exclusively? For him? 

 

 "Thank you..? And.. uh.." ( _I love you so much, since years ago.)_  "I am really.. honored to know that.. because, this is my favorite shop and it's my, y'know, favorite dessert." ( _You're my favorite angel in the world and damn you can be my favorite dessert too. Well that sounded sexual. But whatever.)_  "Also, I would love to apply for a work here, if that's okay."   _(Also, I would love to apply as your husband, maybe. Father of your children, if that's okay.)_ "I will take good care of the cash register and the help the store. _(I will take good care of you and Maria, also help you take care of that little girl, together.)_ "I would love to kiss you as well."  _(I would love to kiss yo--- wait, what did I just--)_

 Bucky panicked, he just had a chance with Tony, and now he ruined it. Tony might be creeped out and he'll stay away from him for the rest of their lives, there will be no little Maria Antoinette Stark and no more blueberry cheesecakes. "Tony, sorry please don't hate me and still let me work here and be friends with you I won't even touch you or do any harm so you won't be scared and i'm gonna miss you, Maria, Rhodey and cheesecakes if you shoo me away you're my only sunshine and happiness so please don't shut--"

 

 "Yes."

 

"---me out I'm going to be the best employee too so you don't have to worr—wait, yes? You mean you won't shoo me away?"

 

"I mean, Yes. You can kiss me."

 

If he's someone who easily passes out, Bucky's sure that he'll pass out at what Tony said. "Kiss..you.. Yes.. you mean.. like..," Bucky, like a hopeless little bear he is, stuttered while gesturing his hand towards Tony and to himself repeatedly. The other rolled his eyes, leaned his face closer to Bucky and pulled him by his shirt, pressing his lips on our hopeless Bucky bear and gave him the kiss of his life. 

 

 Bucky on the other hand, after processing what's happening, closed his once wide open eyes and lifted his hand to touch Tony's, which is still clutching on his shirt. 

 

 Fuck. After four fucking years. 

 

 Their mouths moved fluidly against each other, all the pent up emotions can be felt through the languid movements of their tongues, their lips being molded on each other perfectly. It went on for another 20 seconds before Tony slowly pulled away, with an adorable blush on his face plus his slightly shy stare at Bucky.

 

 "So.. I think you're hired. You can start your work today, Bucky." Tony said, biting his lower lip after while his mouth quirked up into a teasing grin. 

 

 "Wait. Tony, I love you, but I would love to ask a few questions. So you do know me.. And how did you know that I need a job?"

 

 "Steve told me you need it. Your best friend, right? I was so jealous with that guy. Maybe that's why I haven't tried approaching you, thinking that the two of you are together, considering the times you eat here with just the two of you like a date and you guys are so sweet and all. Then he showed up last night, told me what happened, and he said 'Since you two are both stupid to not approach each other, maybe you should help him and take this chance as well'. And then I thought, Rhodey might be tired from working both in the kitchen and on the cash register, maybe I can give you the work as the cashier instead? And yes, I do know you, I always try to get a glimpse of you every time you're here, to be honest. I've been doing that for what, two years? And who wouldn't notice a beautiful perfection like yourself? And Maria, she loves talking about 'Uncle Bucky, the man with the cool arm'. Oh, and sorry for making you cough like that earlier. I haven't thought if a better way to do it," Tony gave him a cheeky grin.

 

 Two years? Tony likes him for two years? Well damn. They really are both stupid. Bucky laughed. He moved behind the counter and pulled Tony for a tight hug. "I've been stupid for four years, then. Don't worry, we can make up for it. Starting today, since you're my boss now. Would you like to try my specialty coffee first, though?"

 

 Tony snorted but quickly nodded his head. "As long as you won't 'accidentally' pour it all over your new boss."

 

 "Oh don't worry, if that happen, I'll be glad to wipe it off and clean it myself," Bucky whispered, laughing in a teasing manner as Tony's face turned beet red again. Oh, how he would enjoy life with days like this. He made a mental note to go find his ray of sunshine of a best friend Steve and maybe treat him with some art supplies he has been wailing for a week now, slightly expensive, but worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so sorry for those grammatical mistakes.. /\


End file.
